


Bar Downtown

by Hawkingbird27



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bobbi owns a bar, But Fitz is fine, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fitz is a cop, Forse friendship, Humor, Other, bar au, light - Freeform, mentions of Rape/Assault/Serial Killer, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkingbird27/pseuds/Hawkingbird27
Summary: When Fitz comes back from work, he catches Simmons and Daisy together. He decides to go to a bar not to far. He ends the night with a new friend and a new place to stay.--Mentions of Rape/Assault/Serial Killer beware and read with caution but there is humor in there.





	1. Chapter 1

Fitz slowly opened the door to the building and walked in. He took a seat on a stool at the bar and looked around. He had been in the bar a few times before and he enjoyed the kind of older vibe it gave. It wasn't too crowded, there were a few stools at the bar, a couple of booths, a pool table and a little stage with a piano on it. He was facing the rest of the bar when he heard a voice behind him say,

"Hey, you want a drink?"

He turned around and saw that the bartender had asked him. There were only two bartenders, a man and a woman. The woman had asked him and she was tall, blonde and athletic from what he could see.

"Um, yeah, i'll take a beer."

"Okay. So is there a reason you're joining the party this late?"

She asked him, grabbing a beer and flashing him a smile.

"Nothing, just something bad happened and now i'm here."

"Well we're closing in half an hour, you could stay after that if you wanted to talk and there's free drinks."

"You don't have anything better to do?"

"I don't really have that big of a social life."

She answered and shrugged while she wiped the bar.

"So basically, i'm your last option."

"No, my last option is sitting alone in my apartment, drink and cry in the dark. This is the one above that."

She said with a playful smile, getting one from him back. 

"I'll take it."

"Well see you in half an hour."

She answered before taking the drink order from the man not standing too far away. The half hour passed relatively fast for him and soon enough, last call ended and everyone was out of the bar, except him and the two bartenders. The man, who was also tall and quite impressive, said his goodbye to the woman and he was gone afterwards. The bartender walked towards him and jumped on the bar next to where he was sitting. She was the first to talk.

"So, am I going to get a name, or should i keep calling you lonely boy?"

She asked, making them both smile.

"It's Fitz. What about you? What's your name, or should i just call you the bartender."

"Ooh, the bartender instead of a bartender, you're making me sound special. I'm Bobbi."

She answered, extending her hand, which he shook in response.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bobbi."

"You too Fitz. So, am i going to hear the reason why you came to this little hole in the wall?"

"Relationship problems."

He stated, which she immediately understood.

"Alright, so drinks and a story?"

She asked, already swinging her legs over the bar and gracefully landing on the other side. When she saw him hesitate, she added,

"If you tell me your bad relationship, i'll tell you mine."

"Deal."

"Okay, but you're going first because i'm not drunk enough to say it."

Bobbi said, already putting a few beers on the bar and passing back over it, taking a seat on the stool next to him. They each grabbed a beer and opened them and he started to explain.

"Okay so I was coming back from work earlier, tired like most of the time, and I heard weird noises coming from inside my apartment,. I unlocked the door and found my girlfriend from 6 years in bed with one of our best friends."

"Oh, i'm sorry."

"That's not even the worst part."

He stated and she waited to see what could possibly be worst.

"The best friend, she's a girl. I can't believe I never saw it coming. I mean, I had my suspicions and all, but I thought I was imagining it. God, this makes me sound like Ross in Friends."

"Well, i'm sorry for that and yeah, it kind of makes you sound like Ross. I'm surprised you know about him."

"Just because i'm Scottish, doesn't mean that i'm immune to American pop culture. Beside, it's way better that Star Wars."

"Oh no, take that back."

"I'm sorry, it's scientifically inaccurate and Dr. Who is way better."

"Okay, I'm gonna let it slide since you've had a pretty big shock tonight, but we are o not done discussing that."

She said while they both laughed at how easy the subject had become lighter.

"So, how about that relationship story."

He asked her, already diving into his second beer since the beginning of their talk.

"Okay, so which want do you want? The cheater or the criminal?"

"I kind of want to hear both of those."

When he saw her hesitate, he added,

"I'll tell you an embarrassing moment."

"Deal. So the criminal His name is Lincoln Slade. I was dating him and about three months in he proposed, back then i was 21, last year of college and in love. I thought he was the one, so of course i said yes. A year later i was a cop and i there was this cae that i caught. A man was abducting, drugging and raping woman, and the women's statement all said that he thought they were their wives. It was like he had some kind of twisted fantasy."

Both of them were serious and already digging into another beer.

"He would abduct them for a week and then release them. There was a total of 7 woman  before he slipped up.  One of the women remembered a few details of where she was and gave a description. A few places matched and I knew that Lincoln owned one. So I decided to go and check it out. It was this old cabin in the middle of nowhere. It was the middle of the night and there were no lights so I thought there was no one there."

By the time she reached that point, Fitz was barely on the stool, waiting for the rest of the story.

"I got inside and i found that it wasn't as empty as i thought. I heard a noise behind me and turned around and then, someone hit me behind the head. Next thing i knew, I woke up in a hospital and a week had past. Lincoln became a wanted man and I was promoted to detective the next month after finding and arresting him.

Fitz seemed relieved, but Bobbi looked like she was keeping something.

"What else?"

He asked and she answered.

"Um, he escaped three years ago. No crimes with his MO has been committed and no one can find him and he's on he FBI wanted list. But that's pretty much it."

She took a breath and they both finished their beer before she spoke up again.

"Okay, so the cheating one. I had been working on an important case and i had barely been home in a few weeks. I decided to head to brother's apartment, since it was closer."

The realisation hit him and he cut her off.

"No way, you caught your boyfriend with your brother?"

"Yeah, it was so weird."

She said while they both laughed.

"How did you react, I mean, i'm kinda hoping you threw a tantrum."

He said, a bright smile on his lips, one he didn't think he would have for a while.

"No, I didn't, I just went to his kitchen, grabbed a six pack of beer from the fridge, headed home and i drank until i fell asleep."

She said between laughter.

"That is kind of sad. And it actually makes me feel a little better."

"Well I'm glad my misery makes you feel better."

She said, making both of them smile wider.

"I am too."

He answered smirking and got himself hit in the shoulder by her.

"Okay so I remembered that an embarrassing story was promised."

She asked.

"Okay, so i had been drinking the night before and barely woke up with enough time to head to work. I just grabbed the first shirt i saw, threw it on and drove there. It wasn't until one of the guys at work pointed it out to me. I was wearing my gir- ex-girlfriend's blouse."

He said, making them both laugh. Once he took back his breath, he continued.

"One of the guys at work had to pass me his shirt, but the guy was 6 foot and really muscular and i'm well  _ ,  _ not. I looked like a five year old trying on their father's clothes."

He stated before both of them burst out laughing.

3 beers and a fit of laughter later, Bobbi asked,

"So, are you gonna stay with your girlfriend?"

"Well, i don't think she's really my girlfriend anymore, but i don't, hotel maybe."

"If you're interested, there's a free room in my apartment."

"I don't know, I could be a serial killer and you wouldn't know it."

"Well, if i die i'll know."

"I think i'll take you up on that. But where do you live?"

"I'll give you a hint, to get there, all you need is a flight of stairs."

"Wait, you live upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"You know the owner?"

He asked.

"I hope so, or else i'm drinking money away. I'm the owner, bought this place three years ago."

"You're the owner, but you're like 28."

"It used to be my grand father's, but he was getting too old for this, so I bought it. Although, i had a full time job and an apartment further away from here, so there was more staff. But now my life is in this building. My friends come help me around, it's pretty nice."

"What did you do before?"

"Detective, what do you do?"

"Bomb squad with the district."

"Really, i'm surprised i never met you."

"Me too."

He answered with a smile on his lips, one that had surprisingly been there most of the night.

"And for rent?"

He asked.

"Honestly, you wouldn't even need to pay, just help me out around here and it'd be fine."

"I don't know, i think i'd feel bad for not helping out."

"Look, as long as the bar keeps afloat, i'm good. Plus I need help down here more than in the money department. So it doesn't really matter."

"I think you are going to be my favorite landlord."

"I just hope that i don't end up with the roommate from hell."

"I'm pretty sure you won't."

He answered back with a warm smile, one that she reciprocated.

"Alright, well come on, i'll give you a tour."

Bobbi said, getting up from the stool and moving towards the door in the back. He followed her and when she opened the door, they both walked up. When he looked around the apartment, it had the same style as the bar downstairs.

The walls were in brick and there was a Star Wars poster on the living room wall. There was a hallway on the other side of the apartment with three doors and on the left side, the kitchen wasn't too small and it looked nice. And on the right, there was a nice living room, with a tv, two couches, a record player on one side of the room and a pool table on the other side.

"It's not huge, but I like it."

She said and he answered.

"Honestly, i lived in a shoe box for 4 years, this looks incredible."

"Well, if there's one thing you need to know about this place, it's that i am never, ever, taking down that Star Wars poster."

She said, doing her best to look serious before they both laughed. A few moments later, she said,

"Come on, i'll show you your room."

She said, walking down the hall and opening one of the doors. It was a simple bedroom with grey walls, a bed, a closet and a desk. But it looked like the one he had in college so it was pretty good for him.

"Is it okay?"

She asked and he answered,

"It's great. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

She repeated before entering her room and closing the door. He walked around the room and opened the closet. He found a couple of sweatpants and a few shirts. He changed and stepped inside the bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.


	2. Going 'round and 'round

Bobbi closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She let her head fall against the door behind her and took a long breath. Her head was spinning, and it wasn't just because of the alcohol. Since when did she let anyone into her apartment, and stay there no less. Mack was so going to give her lecture about it tomorrow.

It's not like she didn't know him a little, he had been in the bar a few times, but he - Fitz - had always been with a group of people and she was mostly busy, so it wasn't the ideal setting to have a proper conversation.

She walked over to her desk and opened her laptop. She knew that when she was stressed, only a few things could calm her down, and one of those things was Star Wars. She put the first movie on and changed into comfy clothes. She sat back in front of her computer and fell asleep shortly after.

When she woke up in the morning around 6 pm like she usually does. She exited her room and went to her kitchen, but she unexpectedly found Fitz in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching tv.

"Hey, good morning."

She greeted.

"Hey, morning to you too. I hope this is okay."

He said, motioning to the tv.

"Yeah, it's fine, it's your place too. I'm just wondering how the hell you got up before 6 and you don't look at least a little bit hungover."

"I'm not a lightweight."

He answered back with a smirk.

"Wow, who knew you had comebacks."

"Apparently i do. By the way, how do you live in here? There's practically no food in here."

"For my defense, there's food downstairs."

"Still can't believe you live above a bar, it's so cool."

"You realize that you kinda live here too right?"

"I know. It is cool. But i got to get my stuff."

"Oh, right, how do you think you're gonna do that?"

She asked.

"I don't really know, I was just gonna go there, grab my stuff and head out I guess."

"Oh come on, i was kind of hopping for something taken out mission impossible."

She said, giving him a bright smile.

"Like what, picking locks, breaking windows, ninja fights?"

"Yeah, exactly."

She said, jumping on the spot next to him on the couch. He rolled his eyes and picked up the remote, changing the channel. After about half an hour, he asked,

"Hey, um, i was kind of hoping you could help me get my stuff, it's okay if you say no, it's just-"

"Fitz, it's okay, i don't mind helping you out. Us chickas gotta stick together."

She said, intentionally trying to rile him up a little. He rolled his eyes and mumbled a thanks before they both turned their attention back to the screen. They watched tv up until ten am where they got ready and headed out to Fitz's old apartment. The drive there wasn't long and since it was close enough to being drinking hour, at least in Bobbi's opinion, they had both drank a beer. It had at least calmed him down.

It wasn't a secret to either of them that he was nervous and it surely didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why. They arrived around 10 minutes later and she saw him hesitate.

"Hey, you okay?"

She asked, turning her attention to him.

"Yeah, it's just, um, i'm a little nervous about... everything."

"Hey, it's gonna be fine, it's just you facing your ex who kinda cheated on you with one of your best friends."

She said, trying to pass everything as if it was nothing.

"I should of started hanging out with you months ago, you make everything sounds so much less important than it is."

He said, laughing, and then went on and said,

"Could you come up with me, I just don't really want to go alone."

"Yeah, sure, but if I get something thrown in my direction, i'm using you as a body shield."

She answered back with a knowing smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, the amazon ninja woman is gonna use me as a shield."

He shot back sarcastically before they both made their way inside the building. The apartment was on the fourth floor and of course there was no elevator.

It took everything Bobbi had to get up those stairs and by the end of what seemed like an eternity to her, she was wincing because of the pain in her knee, which Fitz apparently noticed.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just my knee it's nothing."

She said, brushing it off and following him down the hall. The apartment wasn't too far which meant that they got there very quickly. When she saw that he wasn't planning on knocking any time soon, she asked,

"Do you need me to hold your hand?"

She asked a smirk on her lips.

"No, i just need a second."

She waited a moment before saying,

"Okay, seconds up."

She stated before knocking on the door. It was shorty opened by a woman, around their age, she looked like she hadn't slept that much and her eyes were puffy as if she had tried to hold back her tears for most of the night. She let out a long breath once her face saw Fitz's, but confusion was written once her eyes landed on Bobbi.

"H-Hi Fitz."

The woman greeted in a shaky voice.

"Hello Simmons."

Fitz said, giving her a small smile. She took a step aside, letting them both in before closing the door and moving to the kitchen. She wasn't alone either. Bobbi guessed that it was the other woman - the best friend - who was also standing in the kitchen. Simmons was nursing her cup of tea whereas Fitz and Bobbi were both standing awkwardly on their feet. Simmons was the first to speak.

"Fitz, could I talk to you in private?"

She said before the both of them moved into the living room, Which left Bobbi and the other woman alone in the kitchen. When Bobbi saw that the other woman sat on the counter she did the same and turned her attention to the conversation only a few feet away. It wasn't long until the voices were raised and after a few minutes, she heard the other woman say,

"Hi I'm Daisy."

While extending her hand, which Bobbi gladly shook and said,

"Bobbi."

"So how do you know Fitz?"

"I own the bar a few blocks from here and he came in last night."

"The one with the cool older vibe 2 blocks away?"

"That's the one."

"Cool. You wouldn't happen to know my friend Mack, would you? He apparently goes there alot."

"Is he a cop?"

"Yeah, he works at the local precinct."

"Yeah, of course I know him, he's one of my best friends, he helps out with the bar a lot. How do you know him?"

"I'm a part of the cyber task force and our paths crossed a couple times and how we work on a lot of cases together."

"If you work in the cyber unit, that would make you tremors?"

"Geez, you spill the guys coffee once because you bounce your leg."

She said, shaking her head a little while letting her smile became wider.

"So, what do you think they're talking about over there?"

Daisy took a moment to look at Fitz and Simmons and then said.

"I think they're talking about us."

She waited a few more moments before speaking back up,

"Fitz just said that they can't be together anymore and she agreed."

A few more moments and she said.

"Oh, Simmons just accused him of having a one night stand with you and that he's wiped with you. So did you?"

"Did i what?"

Bobbi asked in confusion.

"Did you sleep with Fitz?"

"No, i didn't."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. And i couldn't even if i wanted to."

"What, like you have an STD or something?"

Bobbi laughed a little before answering.

"Um, no, an accident happen two months ago and now it took me everything i had to climb up those freaking stairs."

"I know right, a five level building and no elevator. It's a bitch to get groceries up here."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Sadly, yes."

Daisy said before the loud sound brought their attention back to the couple. The bathroom door had just slammed and Fitz had disappeared into the bedroom. Both women got to their feet and Daisy said,

"I'll take Simmons and you get Fitz?"

"Yeah, sure."

She answered before disappearing in the bedroom. She found Fitz, packing his stuff in a suitcase and she then followed him without a word out of the apartment. They didn't talk until after Fitz had loaded his bag in the car and they drove back. 

"You know, if you need to talk... i'm sure internet strangers can help you out."

She said which made him roll his eyes, again, but making them both smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this at three in the morning and it hasn't been proof read so yeah... Tell me what you think?


End file.
